


Her Favorite Mistake

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written for bsg_epics prompt week.</p>
<p>The prompt was Laura/Lee - my favorite mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Mistake

Laura’s suit pockets are filling up with little slips of paper detailing her mistakes, the Olympic Carrier foremost among them.

In the bit of privacy her personal quarters offer, she reveals her terminal cancer diagnosis to Lee, and, if she were a different sort of woman, the memory of what followed would make her blush. Sliding her hand across the cooling sheet his body recently vacated, she smiles and hums quietly to herself, recalling his hands and lips all over her body.

Tomorrow, she thinks, she’ll add one more slip of paper to the rest, with the name Lee Adama written in her careful script. 

One thing she can say for certain; he is her favorite mistake.


End file.
